


До пределов

by rivolt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivolt/pseuds/rivolt
Summary: Мировое Правительство пало.





	До пределов

Мир Луччи исходит трещинами, как старая ветхая бумага. Он рвётся от краёв (треск отдается в ушах, громом кажется) к центру, клочья летят, и наконец он горит. Сгорает и умирает, а Луччи ничего не может сделать.   
Луччи снова проиграл.  
Проиграла вся Эгида, весь Сайфер Пол, остатки мира истыканы чёрными точками (под веками множащимися), чёрные точки мухами роятся, в непроглядную пелену сливаются. У Луччи перебиты оба запястья, оба запястья обожжены. На сером полотне порванной рубашки не углядеть белизны, лишь крупные алые пятна.

 

Луччи — снова — проиграл.  
Луччи — снова — беспомощен.

Остатки сил держат на коленях, воздух на плечи сотней атмосфер давит, давит чужой взгляд.  
Луччи не может встать, а над ним возвышается Сабо, с _этой_ необъяснимой эмоцией в глазах. Луччи не может на него смотреть.

Мировое правительство пало. Горосеи — убиты. Мир погружен в анархию, флаги революции развеваются повсюду, агенты стоят — на коленях (между равными вдохами: если хватит сил).

Сабо смотрит — кровь ему к лицу — Луччи и Сабо разделяет пропасть в два шага из разбитой брусчатки. Старые флаги сожжены, новые везде водружают, и орут; как они орут, радуются, смеются.  
Да здравствует справедливость! — летит со всех сторон. 

Вместо такой справедливости Луччи хочет пулю в лоб; так будет милосерднее и честнее. Порядки всегда устанавливают победители, для побежденных всегда эшафот последней милостью возведён.

Революционеры — жестоки, Сабо смотрит с мягкостью в глазах, на его губах — слабая улыбка.

Луччи не понимает — почему. Вопрос набатом: почему он так смотрит, почему не убьёт — так будет правильнее, так легче (ему). 

Мир Луччи рухнул в одночасье. В труху превратился, он сам теперь — никому не нужная труха.

(Боль, пронзающая запястья, выше ползёт, руки сводит, Луччи не чувствует рук, пальцами на пробу шевелит).

Сабо говорит:  
— Поднимайся, — мягко говорит, делает плавный шаг навстречу. — Только аккуратнее.

Наверное, в каком-то их кодексе записано: жалеть поверженных врагов. Жалость эта — беспощадна.

Маска агента Эгиды раскрошена в порошок, уничтожена. Другой маски у Луччи нет.

У Луччи вообще   
ничего  
нет.

Сабо легко вздёргивает его на ноги — как куклу ставит. Вглядывается в лицо. Какая глупость.

Луччи даже не ненавидит его тем, что осталось от сердца, тем, что осталось от сознания. Всё это — не так давно уничтожено.   
Стёрто революционной армией во благо всего мира и всеобщей справедливости.  
(Сабо смотрит так давно, убедить в чём-то пытается, они сталкиваются, он смотрит — по-дурацки мягко, он не должен так смотреть!)

Голова кружится, Луччи потерян. У Луччи нет цели. Нет смысла. Вся жизнь Луччи — тридцатилетний бой во благо мирового правительства.  
Луччи больше не за что сражаться.

Луччи не может ненавидеть. Луччи не чувствует ничего.   
Луччи — как под наркозом.

Мир сливается в одно: и Луччи падает. Начинают ныть все раны разом, разом болеть голова. Всё — разом.  
Луччи падает — во тьму.

Кажется, Луччи подхватывают на руки, не дают упасть.  
Кажется, перед забытьём Луччи не хочет приходить в себя


End file.
